Slowly loosing yourself Ne, Allen-Kun
by Natsuki D
Summary: Allen has started to zone out and everybody is noticing. Sometimes his skin color changes for a brief second then goes back to normal like nothing ever happened. And he doesn't realize any of it. OC's, Kanda, Lavi, Allen, Neah, Tyki and of course Road. I don't own D Gray Man but I do own the OC's
1. Chapter 1

I do not own D Gray Man, Katsura Hoshino does. (and Road does not own Allen no matter how much she protests that she does)

"Allen… hey buddy you listening to me?" asked a childish voice that Allen recognised as Lavi. He looked up to see the red head looking at him worriedly.

'Hu? What was I doing again?' thought Allen as he tried to figure out what was going on. He shook his head and turned to his best friend who continued to look at him worriedly.

"I'm fine Lavi, what were you talking about again?"

"Allen… you've been blanking out a lot lately…" Lavi said as he studied the silvet (yes Allen is officially a silvet) who stood in front of him. "It's getting more constant to."

Allen looked him over and thought of what his friend had said. 'Leenalee had mentioned that to. But I don't remember any of it. Kanda also said I did the same thing when we were sparing together' Allen thought as he tried to figure out what was going on.

"I'm fine Lavi" he said a fake smile plastered on his face. The young bookman just frowned and began walking again, making sure Allen was right beside him.

He had been paying closer attention to the silvet and had noticed his constant blanks and the ever so constant sight of Allen's skin flashing a ash grey. It worried him to no end knowing that any day now, Allen could no longer exist.

What he failed to notice as well, was that tiny crosses started to appear on his forehead; but they were so light, that none of them had seen them, not even Allen himself.

'The time will soon come dear nephew, time will soon come' said an eerie voice in the back of Allen's mind making the silvet shiver.

Kanda had just entered the same hallway when he saw a quick flash of ash grey and then Allen shivering and looking behind him. Even if he didn't say it, he was deeply worried about the silvet, more than the others.

But as all of the black order continued on with their days, they failed to notice the two Noah's who constantly kept watch on Allen; they had seen the constant changes of his skin color, and had also seen the tiny stigmas appear on the young child's forehead.

"Soon we can take Allen, right Tyki?" said Road in a sing song voice as she watched the boy she had been so fascinated by walk down the hallway.

Tyki looked at the silvet and noticed how his body was beginning to sway. He smiled his Noah smile and looked to his neice.

"Yes indeed; very soon" he said as he and Road disappeared into the shadows.

Allen's head began to feel fuzzy and he realized that he wasn't walking straight either. He was about to say something to his companions when he felt a warm tug surround him.

"Nighty Night Allen" was the last thing he heard before he blacked out.

Ok... first chapter done. (\^_^/)

Hope you enjoyed it.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Lavi's POV

We were walking down the hallway talking about what we thought our next assignment would be when Allen went silent.

"Moyashi-chan?" I questioned as I looked at my dear friend. I continued this until he seemed to snap out of it and look at me.

"Are you…" "I'm fine Lavi, don't worry about it" he said rubbing the back of his neck gingerly.

This was probably the 10th time that day and he had noticed that every time it took him a bit longer to come back to reality.

I shrugged after quickly checking to see he was himself before we continued down the halls to Komui's office.

We were headed around a corner when we saw Kanda walking out from another hall way. I smiled.

"YU-CHAN!" I yelled as I ran up to him only to be met with mugen at my throat. 'Seriously… how many times do I have to make your acquaintance' I thought as I put my hands up in a surrender, only then did I notice that he had moved his eyes to Allen who was behind us.

After a few seconds he turned back to me and pressed the tip of his sword to my neck.

"Don't. Call. Me. That." He said with a deathly glare in his eyes.

After a short bit of that, we all headed towards Komui's office; but… just as we again began to walk, a chill ran through the air and then a loud thud was heard from behind us.

Kanda and I turned around swiftly only to be met with Allen on the ground, his skin changing to an ashen grey and beads of sweat forming on his face.

"Allen!"

Normal POV

Allen was on the ground, beads of sweat littering his face and his breaths coming in short gasps.

Kanda saw a finder who was just passing by and ordered him to go get Komui and tell him that something was wrong with Allen. The finder obeyed.

"Allen-chan can you hear me!? OI ALLEN!" Lavi yelled as he shook his friends shoulder; he got no reply.

Allen's breathing was coming out in short, ragged gasps and his body temperature seemed to climb by the second. His skin color was shifting from its normal pale complexion, to an ashen grey then back.

As Lavi looked closer at his friend, he saw that his forehead was bleeding and proceeded to remove his white locks from his face. Tiny stigmas were etching themselves into Allen's forehead and Lavi also noticed how his left arm was jerking violently around.

Behind Lavi, Kanda was trying his best to figure out what to do about the situation. That's when it stopped. Allen's breathing evened out and blood stopped pooling out the tiny stigmas. Allen's left arm had stopped moving and it looked as if Allen was in a deep sleep.

That was the last time they saw Allen awake for a while.

please review ^_^


End file.
